Tortured Hearts
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: Pinhead is married to Kirsty but, has feelings for his old love, Angelique. Kirsty has a secret that she is keeping from her former lover. When love and deceit is in the air, evil is brewing in paradise. Sequel to 'Eternally Shine'.
1. Noel

Noel

It was two thirty in the morning at the hospital were Xipe in his human form was waiting for the birth of a child that might not be his. His heart was heavy with so many things, mainly sorrow. In his hand was the picture of baby Carrie, his eyes brimming with tears as he stared through the looking glass of frozen time. He abandoned her at birth, not caring if she lived or died. Xipe then didn't want to face the truth of having a child with Angelique, the women who hurt him so long ago. Through the past five years he refused to wake up, even when five year old Carrie was at his door step. It was when he made a wish for Carrie to go away did he finally wake, how horrible it was to see the truth.

Somehow she heard him and did exactly what he wanted…she left. Her leaving was only the beginning of the pain. Not knowing where she was agonizingly painful, there wasn't a day that went by where he wondered she was. Is she dead? Is she hurt? Please God, don't let her end up like my brother! It was when he found out where she was when the true terrors began. Carrie was living in the Overlook Hotel with a family falling apart.

There are places in the world that can be dangerous to a Cenobite, the Overlook was one of them especially in the winter. When New Years Eve came around he was summoned to the place were he found her. Carrie was alive but, what was once one became two as Reagan of the Flesh and Izabella of the Spirit separated. He got a good lashing from both then it eventually lead to the truth of Kirsty's infidelity which brings us back to the hospital.

"I should have held you when I had the chance," he whispered, a tear falling from his eye to the picture. He never held Carrie even when she lived in his house for a year. When the Overlook was cleaned of it hostile spirits Carrie ran from his embrace. Instead she went to the man that gave her all the love in the world while he was gone, _Frank Cotton._ If there was anything more painful then being rejected by your own blood is when they are would rather be with the enemy then be with you. In that moment he realized he would never hold Carrie….ever.

Kirsty was screaming down the hallway. If it was his child he would have been by her side, that's what he did with their son, Danny. Then again he wasn't by Angelique's side for the birth of their daughter. When the nurse came to his corridors with a babe in arms telling him it a girl, he sneered at his own blood. "Get that thing away from me," he said long ago and leaving her crying through the whole Labyrinth.

His sad thoughts of Carrie turned to the child about to be born. What if the child is mine? What if it's not? A sweet voice answered his thoughts. "Weather or not it's yours, love him or her with all your heart." He turned to the voice almost holding his breath. It was Angelique with Danny by her side. Danny looked worried which was causing Xipe to be concerned. "What's wrong honey?" By then Danny began to cry. "I don't hate you, Daddy!" then ran to his embrace. Danny was talking about the secret heart felt letter he wrote to Carrie. His son didn't know how to read but, had the ability to see the past by touching objects. Danny never had that ability until he was overcome by multiple possessions. It was a price to pay for a terrible wish.

"Mr. Spencer," called the nurse. He turned his attention to the women holding a newborn in her arms. Suddenly he felt frightened of the newcomer in this world. It's not mine, it's someone else's his thoughts were screaming. At the same time guilt was upon him. What if it is mine? "You have a daughter, Congratulations!" then she left. The infant wiggled a little in his arms then she was still. At that moment his fear turned to love in an instant. "I don't care if your mine or not, you're my baby no matter what."

"What are you going to name her, Xipe?" asked Angelique. She was right by his side looking down at the bundle of joy. For long nine months he didn't think about name, he was too deep in sorrow for that. Then he thought back to when he and Angelique were a couple, back when they planned to make Izabella their daughter. "Noel, her name would be Noel Lenore Totec."

"That's a beautiful name," said Angelique, caressing the newborn's head. "Do you want to hold her, Angie?" She looked at him in surprise, this child wasn't even hers but, at the same time she fell in love with the little angel as well. "Yes," she whispered then the child was in her arms. The child was so unbelievably small and fragile in her arms she thought the child would drop out of her hands. She never held Carrie either which she regretted as well. Even though she was granted permission to visit Carrie on the weekends she could help but feel guilt on not being more involved in her life.

She didn't know she was crying until Xipe wiped a tear from her eye. "I know what you're thinking. I've been thinking that same thing as well," said Xipe.

"This is a blessing, Xipe. We might have failed Carrie but, we won't fail on this one. She might not be of our blood but, she is our child. I can feel she was meant to be ours, like Carrie was meant to be ours."

"Are you saying you want to help me raise this child with me?" asked Xipe, feeling joy in his heart. For the past year Xipe had been developing feelings again for Angelique but, decided not to speak them. He was afraid she'll leave him if he did. So that winter night they gazed upon their angel with thoughts of happiness in the future.

#

Noel was born on December 20th. Xipe was granted permission to visit Carrie on the weekends on Christmas Eve. For four years, Angelique and Xipe had helped raised Noel together on the weekdays and visit Carrie on the weekends. As the years went by the old feelings between the broken lovers were beginning to grow but were left silent. It was when Noel turned five when everything began to change, for better and for worse.


	2. Going to Paradise

Going to Paradise

"Noel…..Noel….wake up," said Xipe to a very sleepy Noel. She was wrapped in a pink Barbie blanket with a Tinkerbell doll grasped tightly in her hand. She groaned in protest, "I dom wana go to school" Xipe sat on the bed with his hand on her shoulder. "Today's the weekend, honey." She looked at him with tired eyes. Her blonde hair tangled in knots with the bow still in her hair. "Then why so early?" asked Noel, all she wanted to do was go back to see and dream about fairies.

"Do you know what day it is, Noel?" asked her father. Now Noel was fully awake. She stood upright on her bed with some excitement on her face. 'Did Santa come early? Are the presents under the tree yet? Is it my birthday?' Was the thoughts going through Noel's head. Santa didn't come and the presents were hiding away in the basement. "No….what day is it?" Noel asked gleefully knowing full well what day it is. "Well….today you turn…" he lifted his hand, displaying five fingers. "Five! Happy Birthday Noel!"

The little girl pounced on her father with glee, giving him hugs and kisses. Seeing her happy always made him happy as well. Her happiness didn't make him feel like a failure like he did with Carrie. As much as he loves seeing her on the weekends, he wished he could spend more time with her. If only he could do that, Carrie wouldn't feel so distant with him. Carrie forgave but, never forgot. The thought of Carrie made him remember Noel's gift. "I have a present for you."

"Present! Where?" said Noel, her eyes getting bigger by the minute. She hoped it was that crystal fairy she saw at the store. She loves fairies, they were everywhere in her room: toys, books, posters, and all. As much as she begged for the fragile piece of art, Kirsty said no. "Do you know were I go every weekend, Noel?" Noel nodded her head in enthusiasm. Noel knew about Carrie. Carrie was a fairy princess that couldn't live in their house because daddy did something bad but, what? He never told her what had happened those five years ago. Even though he did something bad to the fairy princess he was allowed to visit her in paradise every weekend.

"I'm going to take you to paradise to see the fairy princess, Noel" said Xipe with a smile. Noel squealed with joy and hurried to get dressed then packed her things. Her father and brother were waiting downstairs, ready to go. Noel didn't seem bothered that her mother, Kirsty wasn't around to see her off. Noel never called her mommy even though Xipe tried to let her say it but, Kirsty didn't seemed bothered that Noel called her 'nana' or 'Kirsty' which was strange but never brought up.

The three left the house at six o' clock in the morning were everyone was still asleep and teleported to Paradise, Hawaii were the 'fairy princess' lived.

#

Once they were gone, Kirsty stepped out of her bedroom and into the living room downstairs. She was crying from a dream she had upstairs. She dreamed of Danny getting slaughtered and Noel was being taken away from her. It was horrible, all of it was! Her eyes flew opened as she remembered her husband wanting to take Noel on the weekend. "It would be a great way to know her," he said. Kirsty ran up the stairs, hoping that she didn't leave yet only to find an empty room. Kirsty sank to the floor, I didn't even say good-bye she thought.

Her hopes went up as the doorbell rang. Kirsty ran down the stairs as fast as she can, hoping it was Noel, hoping that she would say 'mommy' only to find her old lover at the door. "James?"


	3. Fairy Princess

Fairy Princess

It was a risk taking Noel to Paradise but, he promised her to see Carrie aka The Fairy Princess. Noel never seen Carrie in person, she only knew her through a bedtime story.

_"There once was a Fairy Princess whom lived in this room that you live in right now, my dear. Outside this room she was bratty and ill-tempered. She would demand for whatever fancied her eye but, when she was inside this room she was quiet and good but, was very sad. One day when she was playing with her brother she broke his arm on accident. Feeling that she was going to be in trouble, she hid away from her father."_

_ "Her father was angry with her, he never even wanted her in the first place. When he saw what happened with his son, he made the most terrible wish on a child, 'I wish she was never born'. The Fairy heard his wish and was heartbroken. The little Fairy was so heavy with sorrow that she ran into the forest were the Dead watched in hunger. It wasn't yet Winter were the Dead could walk but, it was frighteningly close."_

_ "As for her Father he saw that she was gone. He wept in sorrow of the terrible wish he had made so he went into the forest to find the Wizard whom can undo terrible deeds….if they deserved it. Once he was at the Wizard's door he begged to undo his wish. The Wizard looked at him with kindness then pointed to the darkest part of the forest. 'There in the Forest of the Dead is were she lives. She is alive but, there isn't much time so go to her now!'_

_ "So he went into the Forest of the Dead to save her. For what seemed like an eternity in the dark he couldn't find her, he saw her light. Her light was protecting her from the hungry dead but, it would hold them off. Just when he was about to save her, a Thief came out of the forest and took her away. The Father ran after the Thief, only to stop at the sight of an Angel."_

_ "The Angel had the Fairy in her arms. 'What is your wish, child?' said the Angel. 'I wish to be the Father of this child for I was the one that looked after her until her mother falsely put me away.' The Angel was about to grant that wish until the Father shouted 'No'. The Angel turned her attention to him with a look of malice in her eye. 'Why sir should I not give this child to him,' demanded the Angel. 'Wasn't it you that wished she was never born?' By hearing those awful words, the Father fell to his knees weeping, 'I take it back! I take it all back!' The Angel could hear the sincerity in his voice but the Angel didn't want to deny the wish of the Thief either. So the Angel decided, 'Since you both love this child I will grant you both as her Father but, the Thief would be her soul guardian of another place while you see her on the weekends' then the Angel left."_

_ That's the reason why I go away on the weekends, Noel. One day when the time is right, you can see her too."  
_

They were walking down the road with their coats off their backs. Danny was walking ahead playing a game of Nitindo while Xipe and Noel were behind holding each others hands. "Tell me the story, papa! Tell me the story!" squeaked Noel, jumping up and down with excitement. "It's not bedtime, honey," said her father. "I know, papa. I just wana hear story before I see Princess!" said Noel, the way she was jumping up and down looked like she wanted to go to the bathroom. By looking at Noel's face he couldn't help but tell her the story. "Ah, all right, I'll tell you the story because you radiate too much cuteness."

"YAY"

#

Christine was looking out the window with worry. She knew what day it was, it was Noel's birthday. She had nothing against Noel, it was Noel's future she was worried about. Christine had a dream 30 minutes ago about Noel sitting on a bed with something black and silver in her hands. Christine saw that it was a jewelry box. Once Noel opened it a dark shadow engulfed her then Christine awoke screaming.

"Hey, Christine, you ok?" asked Carrie. Christine looked at Carrie, once she looked at Carrie's face an image of the dark figure engulfed her mind. She stumbled at the sudden flash, almost knocking something over. Her eyes rolling in the back of her head, "Christine!" shouted Carrie. Carrie was about to tend to Christine until the doorbell ring. As on que the weird seizure stopped. Christine stood up feeling dizzy.

"I think you need to sit down"

"No, I'm fine…..it's just….I think Noel shouldn't be here."

The door bell rang again. Carrie looked at Christine confused, "Why shouldn't she be here? This is the first time I get to see my sister."

"She's not your sister, not even half that's probably one of the reasons she shouldn't be here." Carrie was about to protest when the her mother called, "Carrie, your father's here and he has a surprise for you."

"Coming mom," said Carrie, before she went downstairs she turned to Christine. "We'll talk later," then left to meet her family. Once Carrie left a sudden thought came into her head, "The Devil is angry," Christine went downstairs with that thought in her head, "The Devil is angry."


	4. Heartstrings

Heartstrings

The doorbell rang twice until Angelique opened the door. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a baggy white shirt with her hair tied back in a ponytail. "Mommy," shrieked Noel with joy almost knocking 'mommy' to the ground. "How's my little girl?" asked Angelique who was just as happy to see her 'daughter' as Noel was happy to see her 'mother'.

"It's my birthday!"

"Oh, really?"

"uh-ha I'm five," said Noel, holding up her fingers to indicate her age. Angelique gave her another hug then her eyes wondered to her 'father'. Her heart must have been racing a thousand miles when she saw him, he was handsome in human form as well as his demonic form. Angelique broke away from Noel and called for Carrie to come down to meet her father. It must have been a minute or two when she finally came down.

Once Carrie appeared in the doorway, Xipe's heart skipped a beat. Carrie was twelve years old but she looked like she was turning sixteen. The white blouse and blue jeans made her look mature for her age. She looked so much like her mother expect that she had his bright blue eyes. My God, you're growing up so fast, he thought.

Noel looked at Carrie in amazement, "Are you the Fairy Princess?" she asked curiously. Carrie gave her a smile then looked at her father then back at her 'sister'. "Well….yes."

"Can I see your wings?" asked Noel, of course every fairy has to have wings or else why on earth would Carrie be a Fairy Princess. Xipe was about to tell Noel that Carrie couldn't show her wings out today until he saw her bright blue eyes turn to a darker shade of blue then silver wings formed behind her back. Xipe knew that Carrie wasn't an actual fairy but her spirit Izabella was a fairy. Noel gazed at her in awe, in fact all of them were. This was the first time her mother, father, and brother ever saw her do something like that. Feeling uncomfortable at them staring at her, Carrie/Izabella said, "You what to see my chamber?" Noel nodded in excitement then went upstairs with her.

#

Slowly Christine went downstairs feeling a little sick along with that thought in her head. Once she was at the foot of the stairs she saw Carrie get her wings. What was practically new to her parents and half brother she saw last week, it happened at midnight when Christine was half asleep when she heard Carrie whispering to herself. She was about to ask what was wrong until she was about to scream for Frank to come take her to the hospital for a sudden wings on her back. "Don't worry, Christine. It's all part of growing up," said Izabella/Carrie.

Christine watched the spectacle quietly like an observer watching a play. Izabella/Carrie asked if Noel wanted to see her room and gladly she excepted. As Carrie/Izabella went upstairs with little Noel, Christine caught a glimpse of Reagan, she could tell by the little sudden flash of darkness in Carrie's eyes that Reagan wasn't too happy but, then again Reagan always seemed to be in a bad mood.

Christine turned her attention over to Xipe and Angelique. They were staring at each other for a moment or two then they each parted as Danny went inside to meet Fern. In those moments, Christine saw a bright red string appear connecting both of their hearts. The string got even brighter if they got closer together. This wasn't new to Christine, she had been seeing it all her life. That red string always appeared when someone was in love. She knew they were in love but, they were too afraid to admit it. One time she asked them both when they were going to be a couple but, they would both end up saying they were 'just friends'.

A few minutes later Fern, Danny, and a new boy Christine never saw before come up out of the basement with presents in their hands. "I love an early Christmas," said Fern with enthusiasm. The new boy shrugged, Christine looked briefly into his mind. By those brief moments she was surprised what she found. The new boy was actually a Cenobite and he worked for Carrie's father. "You mean it's an early Christmas for Noel," said Danny. Fern gave him a mock smug look "Well….I still think it should be an early Christmas."

Within ten minutes presents for Noel were formed in the middle of the living room floor. All the gifts were from each person that came to the birthday celebration including Christine herself. "Christine, could you get Carrie and Noel down here, we're ready," ordered Angelique. Christine went upstairs to the room she and Carrie shared. Carrie was showing her collection of books when Christine told them it was time. "Go downstairs Noel, I'll be down in a minute." Noel went gladly with Christine to join the rest of the party. Once Noel and Christine were gone from ear shot, Reagan came out of the surface. "We need to talk!" hissed Reagan.

#

Noel and Christine went downstairs hand and hand until suddenly amazing happened. Christine saw a red string coming out of Noel's heart which she followed it all the way to the new boy. They were both starring at each other like Xipe and Angelique only Noel was as shy as her 'mother'. Noel let go of Christine's hand then ran to the boy. "What's your name?" she asked. Christine didn't know if the others in the room could hear it but she finally had a name for the new boy when he said _My name is William but, you can call me Will._


	5. A Kiss

A Kiss

Everyone was there in the living room expect for Carrie and Frank. The ones there were Xipe's minions: Butterball, Chatterer, and Nikoletta all in human form (don't want to scare Noel). His God Leviathan along with his wife, Lilith and his son Fern as we mentioned earlier.( Just to make things clear, Leviathan wasn't the floating diamond in the middle of the Labyrinth but a device that he could speak through). Then of course there was Xipe Totec and Angelique whom were sitting on separate couches but oh so wanting to sit next to each other. Lastly there was Christine was sitting on the opposite side of the room watching the heartstrings connect each other.

Frank finally came in with two presents in each hand with a smile on his face. "So who's the birthday girl?" said Frank joyfully. Noel couldn't help but shout out 'me' in a girly voice. Xipe stared at Frank with a sour taste in his mouth. He hated Frank Cotton even though he was the soul guardian of his daughter he didn't like him one bit. "Did you just buy those presents today, Frank?" he asked in the same sinister tone he used when his wife sold him out. Frank didn't say anything at the moment but, only snickered. "Nope, this one a bought on-line a week ago and this one's from Daniel Torrence who couldn't make it today." Xipe's heart sank for a moment. Daniel Torrence originally lived in the Overlook Hotel with his parents until his father tried to kill them both. If it wasn't for him his daughter would have been dead along with the Barkers.

Frank put his present along with Mr. Torrence's gift in the middle of the floor with the other gifts then took his place next Angelique. Now it was just Carrie that needed to be here. As they were waiting, Xipe stared at Angelique who was telling Noel to be patient. "You need to wait for your sister, dear."

"But she's taking forever!"

"It's only been a minute," said Danny annoyed

"That's too long!"

As his children were arguing over time, Xipe was thinking how they first met. It was when he was re-born as the demon as he was now. He was roaming the Labyrinth feeling lost like a child when Izabella stole off with one of his pins. He literally ran after her which felt awkward in what felt like a heavy dress all the way to Angelique's chambers. She was so undeniably beautiful that he felt embarrassed to be in her presence. Back then not only did he feel lost but he felt hideous. When he saw himself in the mirror for the first time he felt ashamed for being here. "She….I was just here to get …something." As he was trying to explain himself he remembered wanting to kiss her. That was all a simple kiss.

Xipe broke his train of thought when Carrie finally came downstairs with three presents in her hand. "Sorry about the wait. We had to discuss something." She put her present along with the others then the party finally began.

#

The first to be unwrapped was one of Carrie's gifts. It was a book of all of Grimm's fairytales. The second was from Izabella which was a crystal necklace. The third one was what put fear into Christine. The third one was from Reagan and it was a black and silver box that didn't seem to open. "Why can't it open?" asked Noel.

"Why don't you open your other presents, Noel," said Christine, she had the feeling that the box wasn't right. Anything coming from Reagan was a red flag. " Yes, dear, just open your other presents and we can figure out how to open it later, " said Angelique. As Noel went to the other gifts, Angelique couldn't help but briefly look over at Xipe's direction then look back at Noel.

She remembered the day they first met as well. He came into her chambers looking for one of his stolen pins. When he saw her, his face turned from pale white to red in seconds which was funny at the time, she even remembered biting the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from laughing. He looked away from her then looked into the mirror were he saw himself for the first time. He looked so sad, he thought of himself too ugly to be in her presence and also he wanted to kiss her but, felt too ashamed to say so. The truth was she found him beautiful, a terrible beauty so to speak. "I'll….just go…..then," he said a long time ago. That's when she stopped him from leaving then pulled him into that first kiss.

#

Once all the presents were opened Noel wanted to play hide and seek. "I'm counting to hundred. 1….2…..5…7" As Noel was counting the ones that were playing were Carrie, Danny, Fern, and William (she liked William) and her 'parents'. While the children were trying to find a place to hide, Xipe found a closet. "20….37…66….70…." Xipe made a small laugh at Noel's counting. She knows her numbers but, she doesn't know how to say them in order it was the same way with her alphabets.

Xipe went quiet as the door opened suddenly. At first he thought Noel was done counting but it was Angelique. Apparently she didn't notice Xipe there. Once she closed the door he said, "Hi, Angie." She jumped a little only to relax when it was just Xipe there. "You scared me," she said. They didn't say anything for a while only hearing Noel walk passed their hiding place. Suddenly a feeling of desire came over him.

It had been five years since he had sex with his wife. Since the birth of Noel she didn't seem to desire him anymore. In fact when he wanted to do something romantic with her, he found in the bathroom her pleasuring herself with a vibrater. "Sorry… I just don't find you attractive anymore," Kirsty said once. Since then he wanted to divorce her but was afraid if he did he'll never see Noel again. He had the feeling that Noel wasn't his but, he loved her like his own child and it would hurt him if Kirsty took her away from him.

As Noel slowly found the kids Xipe was remembering all those times with Angelique but, mostly of their wild sex. He felt himself getting hard as he thought of all the positions they performed together, of all the kinky things they did to each other. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her closer to him were their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. It had been a long time since they had any affection and it felt good to be desired even if this was forbidden. As they were about to go further into their passion, they froze as Noel found them.

Noel stared at them in surprise, this was the first time she ever saw them kiss. She always wondered why all the other parents kissed and they didn't do anything except hold hands then a thought came into her head. "Oh…now I know why you don't kiss in public. You guys are gay!" Then she skipped off to get some cake. Xipe and Angelique left the closets holding each other's hands while processing what Noel said then it finally sank it. "I guess we're finally out of the closet," said Angelique then they both started laughing.


	6. Danny

Danny

Danny was downstairs with Fern eating cake when he heard Noel say, "You guys are gay!" Danny almost choked on his cake laughing. At least he was able to stand up, Fern was on the floor with William dying of laughter (for Will's case silently laughing). Fern and William went the only ones infected by the bad case of the giggles, about half of the guests were on the floor laughing like lunatics with Frank laughing the loudest.

The laughter was contagious and Danny could literally see it. In the air he could see bright colors of orange and yellow illuminating off everyone's bodies. Not only could he see it, he could feel its warmth. It was a strange gift that he developed on his sixth birthday. He remembered when he blew out the candles he saw colors coming off of people. He wasn't afraid of what he was seeing, in fact he liked it. It was warm and comforting at the party, it was when he got home when things turned bad.

Noel came down the stairs with all smiles and wanting some cake. Frank was back on his feet catching his breath. Before Noel could eat her cake Frank asked, " So who's gay again?"

"Mommy and daddy!" said Noel happily while taking a bite of good marble cake.

"Why would you think they're gay?"

"Because they shy and don't want to kiss in public. Only gay people do that. Why else would I have caught them in the closet?" The last part was too much. Literally every one, including Leviathan was on the floor laughing while Noel stood there puzzled as to why everyone on the ground. What on earth did she say that sounded so funny? Noel wasn't the only one puzzled here as her father asked, "What's so funny?"

"You're gay Dad!" shouted Danny making everyone around him laugh harder. The colors around him were intensifying in orange and yellow making the place warmer yet pleasant. While everything was in orange and yellow Danny could see another type of color, one illuminating off of his dad and Angelique. He saw only them sharing the same color or should he say colors. They were illuminating reds, pinks, whites, purples, and strangely silver, gold, and diamonds. It was strange to see them like this but, it was a pleasant change from what he usually saw at home.

"I knew there was a reason you wear a dress!" shouted Frank.

"It's not a dress it's a cassock!"

"Ok, then what about the time you 'Danced through the Time Wrap'?" His father blushed along with all the reds around him. He didn't get the chance to see it but, he wished he did. When he visited his sister for the first time, Carrie told him about Frank's revenge on his father. His dad was expecting a fight but instead Frank made him wear a corset with other sexy lingerie and had to sing through the whole entire Labyrinth _Dance through the Time Wrap Again!_ From the Rocky Horror Picture Show. If anyone here thought the hilarity was bad here, it was must worse in the Labyrinth when every Cenobite and prisoner is laughing at the Prince of Pain in drag.

His father stopped blushing when Angelique fell to his shoulder trying so hard to stifle the giggles. He saw that the closeness between the two made them both happy which he preferred. Danny knew his father was having 'problems' with his mother. When ever he saw his mom and dad together (which was rare) the color they would give off were black and blue with hints of red. Not only were they depressing colors, they were cold, colder then the snow. Every time his mother and father were together, he would hide in a different room until they were apart. Once he left the house for an hour to get away from the bone chilling cold.

He should have been hurt seeing his father with another woman but, surprisingly he wasn't. Danny wanted him happy with those many colors instead of blue. There was only one time his father was so sad that he left the house blue and cold on his birthday. For the whole day he worried his father left because he didn't come to his birthday party. It was on the next day his father came home with colors of silver and faint hints of blue.

"Well, I think they're straight now, they're holding hands," Frank pointed them out. When they noticed how close they were they pulled away flushed with embarrassment. Those many colors disappeared but, red and pink remained.

"Nope, I was wrong, they're totally gay," said Frank making a gay gesture. For the rest of the evening they never made contact again….at least for now.


	7. Reagan

Reagan

It had been a while since Xipe Totec had been summoned. The last time he was summoned to the Overlook Hotel and hoped to never ever visit that place again or anything like it. Tonight he was summoned to a house in California were a low budget director lived. It was business as usual along with his minions, the old usual slice and dice 'rip the soul apart' deal until he heard a growl behind him. At first Xipe thought it was a dog, it wasn't unusual for animals to protect their territory but, the way all three of his minions went back against the wall in terror told him it was something different. He slowly turned around and almost fell on his back at what he saw.

There are a very few things in this world that can harm or even kill a Cenobite. What they were all seeing before him was one of those things. It was on all fours like an animal but, he could tell it was human or put it correctly a human female child. The child was thin and coated in blood, the gnarling teeth was like a sharks. This feral ghost child was either aborted or died wrongfully and he knew one person that would keep such a thing.

"Hello, daddy," said Reagan, coming out of the darkness. The image of her frightened him more then her 'pets'. He wasn't the only one a little uneasy around her, practically half of the Labyrinth will hide to avoid her presence. Why on earth would they be afraid of the daughter of the Prince of Pain was simple: she was hostile. Once he saw Reagan throw a fellow Cenobite to her brood, eating him alive.

The child crawled happily to her owner, rubbing her head against her silk black dress. "I…didn't know you were going to visit," he said, keeping himself calm as possible. She smiled, the smile was so much like his. She walked over to him with the child crawling beside her happily. "You look a little….unsettled, daddy. Why are you afraid of your own daughter?"

"No….just a little uneasy with the darker side of Carrie."

"Oh, and why is that, father?" she asked, walking around their latest victim whom was hanging by a hook by his tongue. Her pet looked at the still screaming flesh with hunger in her eyes. Reagan stopped when she was face to face with his minions. "Boo," she said, making Butterball and Nikoletta jump back in terror. The only one that wasn't shaken by her presence was Chatterer. Xipe was amazed with his bravery, it was either because he was blind or he was just as frightening as she is. She stared at Chatterer with silent hatred. I'll make you fear me, she thought then she remembered asking her father something.

"I asked you a question, father," she said with a cold calmness. It took him a moment to answer.

"Well, you are unpredictable. I've seen how hostile you can get."

"If you are referring to that idiot J.P. Monroe whom I threw to my hungry children then you shouldn't worry. I did that because he didn't get the hint I wasn't interested," she said, stoking the feral child still staring at the meat. "Can Helen have some of your latest 'catch'." Xipe looked at the child. At least it's not us she's wanting to eat, he thought then nodded. The child went stood on it's hide legs like a dog on a piece of bacon and ripped off a piece of muscle. The director screamed even louder then before as the child went to the corner munching happily on her meal.

Xipe stared at the child in fascination, he never thought anything like a child act like an animal. He was so fascinated in the child eating that he forgot his child was there until she whispered in his ear, "We need to talk alone, daddy." He looked to his minions and mentally told then to go back without him, "I'll come back soon," he thought to them. Without being told twice they left with their prisoner, leaving Xipe, Reagan and Helen alone.

Once they were alone Reagan slapped him hard across the face. "Why did you have to bring that brat to Paradise?!" she yelled, her eyes full of rage. Her slap was enough to imbed his pins further into his cheek then went back to their formal position. It hurt but, at least it was temporary. He knew what she was talking about and it made him kind of angry with her. "Noel is part of this family and she has the right to see you!"

"No, she does not! She is Kirsty's daughter, not yours!"

"Danny is Kirsty's son and you don't have a problem with that." At this fact Reagan waved her finger back and forth as if to a naughty child. "That's were you're wrong daddy. I don't have a problem with Danny because he's my half brother, meaning he is your son. Noel is a different story, she doesn't belong to you."

"I know," he said sadly. "I know she's not mine but, I love her anyway."

"Ha! So you're saying you love James child?" Xipe froze for a moment. Every Time he heard the name James he wanted to search the man and skin him alive but, at the same time he didn't want to know. It already hurt him enough to know Noel wasn't his, it'll only hurt him worse to see the man's features in her face instead of his. It wasn't just James he hated, it was Kirsty the one that he thought he loved and be loved in return. Wasn't that the reason why she summoned him? Reagan put her hands on her hips and laughed. "You are the fool for love, aren't you?"

She threw her head back with a light laugh, the same way her mother does. At the thought of her mother he became very aroused with the thoughts he wanted to do to her. Reagan caught some of the naughty things he was thinking and made an evil smile. "Oh, father….you want to be with mama?" Xipe blocked his thoughts quickly, his face turning red with embarrassment. "That's none of your business," he hissed

At quick speed Reagan grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall. If she wanted to she could kill him right now. "Father, I've been looking into your dreams for five long years and I can tell Kirsty hasn't been giving you any love in return. Why do you stay with that whore?"

"Because if I divorce her she'll take Noel away from me," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. She let him drop to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Tears were now falling to the ground. "I've already have one daughter taken from me…..by a Cotton and I don't want to lose another!" he sobbed, the idea of Noel being taken away was unbearable. He didn't think Noel would help his sorrow. That was one of the arguments he had with Kirty, she suggested they have another baby. "I don't want another baby! I want my Carrie!" he yelled once. Noel wasn't a replacement but a form of time travel. He wanted to go back to a time were he didn't abandon Carrie, that he loved her dearly and hope one day she would say to him, "I love you, I'm lucky to have a father like you."

Reagan knelt down to his level feeling guilty. Usually Reagan never felt guilty of anything. The day her father wanted to 'sleep' was the day she finally forgave him. "Oh come on father," she said holding him. "I didn't leave because of you…are at least practically but, because of Kirsty. She's the main cause you weren't in my life and she might not admit it but, she hates Carrie meaning she hates me and Izabella." Reagan thought about this for a moment then she suggested something that surprised Xipe.

"Alright…you don't divorce Kirtsy but, what if you marry mama in secret?"

"What? You mean become a bigamist?"

"No, I mean…" Reagan didn't finish, her body began flickering like alight. Reagan was only free to roam the earth when Carrie was sleeping. "Dammit, why does she have to wake up now! Come Helen!" Helen crawled back to her mistress dutifully and took her hand. "We'll talk about it later!" she yelled then disappeared.


	8. A Friend named Linda

A Friend named Linda

"Carrie? Can you help me?" asked a small voice. Carrie didn't understand at first. She was between being asleep and awake. Noel shook her shoulder again, "Carrie, wake up," she demanded waking her up. For some unknown reason she felt pissed off for being wakened from her slumber of sleep. Carrie didn't remember her dream well, only that she was flying above an ocean. The dream wasn't important but there was….something she needed to do and Noel had to ruin it.

Noel backed away from Carrie. When she woke her up her eyes were pure black for a moment then they disappeared to her light blue eyes. Noel knew her family had _dark powers_ that can make them look scary but they were careful not to show their true side to her. "When you get older, Noel I can show you what I actually look like," her father said once. What she saw in Carrie was only a glimpse of the real thing. Carrie's face softened when she saw the fear in Noel's eyes.

"So…what are you wanting help on?" she asked calmly.

"This," Noel said holding up the black box she got earlier. Carrie had a mixture of triumph and dread going through her spine when she saw the box. There was something about that box that wasn't right but, then again it wasn't like the box dad had to be summoned from. She took the box from her hand observing it. It didn't look like it had any openings but for some reason she knew how to open it. She gave it back to Noel, "Find the middle of the box, you will feel a circle."

Noel's finger trailed to the middle of the box. Indeed she did feel a circle. "What do I do next?" asked Noel

"Push the circle, it'll open," said Carrie strangely knowing how the box worked. _Yes_, she heard Reagan say in her head. Carrie's eyes went wide with fear, this was a trap. Carrie was about to knock the box out of her hand when Noel opened it. The box opened like a dangerous flower with it's sharp ends. When that box opened Carrie's body and mind was shut off like a light letting her limp body fall to the bed as if exhausted from a days work.

Noel didn't seem to notice what happened to her sister, she was too mesmerized by the inside. The inside was silver with nothing in it. As pretty as it was Noel felt disappointed, she was hoping something would be inside candy or a toy. "Don't be disappointed, Noel. There's always going to be something inside it," said a female voice. The Voice sounded like Carrie but, Noel knew that was Carrie talking. The speaker with Carrie's voice came from the doorway were a girl about twelve stood. She didn't just have her voice she looked like her only difference was her hazel eyes.

The girl smiled and Noel smiled back, "Are you Carrie's twin?" The stranger didn't say anything only looked at the sleeping girl. Reagan can see Carrie dreaming while Izabella was screaming at her. "Don't do this Reagan! This will hurt all of us!" Reagan didn't say anything, only smiled with triumph. Finally her plans were going her way. "Well….yes you can say that."

"What's your name?" asked Noel walking closer to the girl. The girl looked at her with a small smile.

"My name is Linda and I already know who you are. Do you want to play a game with me?" Noel nodded enthusiastically. She loved playing game what five year old wouldn't. 'Linda' knelt down to Noel's height their faces only inches apart. "What I want you to do is look down, there is something in the box."

"No there isn't," said Noel knowing there wasn't anything in it. Linda smiled knowingly. "Are you sure?" she asked her eyes darting to the box. Noel looked down and saw something shiny as the bottom. It was a circle with a diamond on top. Noel took it out with child like awe at the wedding ring. "Am I going to get married?" asked the girl.

"No," said Linda flatly, _you won't live long enough to see it_ was her thought. "What I want you to do now is show it to daddy, he's waiting for you in the living room."

"He is?"

"Yes…just follow me."

Noel followed Linda downstairs. As she was following her Noel couldn't help but feel there was something…..wrong. Walking down the hallway through the living room she felt there was something watching her, something hungry. She was in the middle of the living room, Linda wasn't in sight. "Linda?...Linda?" Noel's fear began to bubble within her gut. She only turned her head for a second and then she was gone.

There was movement on the other side of the room behind the chair. There was soft whispers she didn't understand but the voices sounded less human. Noel wanted to leave the room but at the same time she felt scared to leave. What if they jumped out at her? What if they eat her? What if it's the boogey man? A lot of things were going through her mind but the main thing was to either stay or run for it. Which ever way keeps her alive, she didn't know how long she was standing there but, she screamed for dear life as a hand was on her shoulder.

_Noel! Hush it's ok it's me!_ Said William. Noel instantly hugged him quivering in fear. "There's something behind the chair," said Noel softly glaring at the furniture. There wasn't any noises now but that didn't mean they were gone. Will pulled away from her, _don't worry I'll make them go away. Nothing can be scarier from the way I look_. "You don't look scary, you're a boy," said Noel. The human looking Will looked at her with a smile. _Trust me, little one I'm more then that._

Will went to behind the chair with a blink of an eye his face was nothing but chattering teeth. His face changed only when Noel wasn't looking, she'd have nightmares for life if she saw who he really was. He looked behind the chair with his teeth clicking faster. There wasn't anything there but, he could feel that _something _was there. Whatever it was it was sane enough to get out of this house. One time a robber broke into the house and then left mad as a hatter. He turned to Noel with his human face,_ nothing's here sweetie and why are you out of bed?_

Noel came to him with something in her hand. "I was waiting for dad, I needed to give him something."

_Really? What could that be?_ Noel handed him the ring. As soon as the ring was in his hand he saw Kirsty…with another man. He stared at the ring for a moment debating if he should give it to his boss or not. Will had seen his leader go through a lot of emotional stress. One time he saw Xipe come out of the bathroom with very red puffy eyes. He didn't have to read his mind to know something was wrong.

"Noel what are you doing down here?" asked Xipe. Noel took the ring from Will's hand handing it to Xipe. "I wanted to give you something," she said. Xipe looked at the ring with a heavy heart. He knew what ring it was, it belonged to Kirsty and he could see she was with someone else right now at this moment.


	9. Dried up Tears

Dried up Tears

Knowing the truth was one thing, seeing it was another. He didn't hold the ring long enough to see his face, he just knew that the man had blonde hair. The ring fell to the floor with a loud clink in his ears. Xipe didn't hear Noel begging 'daddy' to come back. He was very tempted to scream at her 'I'm not your daddy' but, kept on walking out the door with a mix of emotions.

I need to get out of hear, I need to clear my head was his thought. As he was walking to the sea he teleported to the place were Angelique saved him from himself five years ago: Ireland. He didn't know the name of the place but, he did know what it looked like. The place was almost like the Dream Forest but with less the magic. Even though the place wasn't enchanted it was still beautiful and peaceful. The place might not have a name of its own, he did give it a name. He called it Emerald Heaven.

When he reached Heaven it was morning with the sun peaking from the trees. Xipe didn't move when he got there. Physically he was a statue staring at the brook. His hands were balled tightly into a fist as he began to breathe harder. What was going through his mind was blonde hair, long wavy blonde hair. Anger was building up inside him like boiling water. "You lied to me," Xipe hissed after a long silence. When he spoke Heaven was engulfed in darkness as if the sun sensed his silent rage.

When Xipe first came here he was under the deepest of sorrows. His sadness was so deep that Heaven turned from spring to bitter winter. That day he poured everything out to Angelique. He remembered it as if it only happened yesterday.

_"It's my fault, I've destroyed everything I've loved! That….house I'm living in is a lie….all a lie. The only thing that's true is…her room. I live there almost everyday…..hoping she'll….she'll come back…and…and,"_

_ "Hush, darling she still loves you."_

_ "No, she doesn't! I know she doesn't! I made her cry almost every single day….I know because of all the toys. They showed me her pain….they showed me why she…she like to listen to music at night…it was so we would hear her cry. Every time I saw her cry I…I cry. I promised I wouldn't…be like my father but, I did…the only difference between us is…Carrie's love died in that Hotel and that…thief is going to watch her grow up while I live in her room…dreaming of holding my baby!"_

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered Carrie's seventh birthday. There was always going to be tears for her no matter what. He loved seeing Carrie on the weekends but that wasn't enough, he wanted to see her seven days of the week along with living under his roof were he'll give her all the love in the world. As Xipe thought of the reason why Carrie didn't want to come live with him his tears became dust along with everything else.

"You lying, cheating bitch!" he screamed into the nothingness as he punched out a dying tree and then another as he ranted. "Why couldn't you just say you didn't love me and move on! If you could have just said that it would have saved us both this heartache….I COULD BE RAISING MY CARRIE!" This rage went on for several minutes, killing everything in Heaven. If anyone happened to pass by they would have thought he was destroying the peaceful place he called Heaven because he was a monster. Its true he is a monster but, even monsters have emotions.

Xipe might have thought he was alone destroying Nature's creations but, the truth was he wasn't. Angelique was there watching only a foot away quietly observing his outburst. It was better to wait for his anger to fade then to interfere in the middle of his personal war. He was hostile when he was angry, she knew from personal experience. Once everything was ash he stopped then dropped to his knees feeling exhausted.

"You feel better now?" asked Angelique from behind him. Xipe knew it was her but, he didn't turn around. He knew she saw him overcome with anger and he felt embarrassed. It wasn't usual for his emotions to rule him unless it was…sexual. The Princess walked over to him putting her hand on his shoulder in reassurance. When she put her hand on his shoulder the scent of lavender hit him like a ton of bricks making him fully aroused.

"Yes…I feel better," he said, his hand touching hers then getting back to his feet looking at her. She was wearing a silky white robe that went down to her feet. The robe clinged to her body like a second skin, he can tell by her nipples she wasn't wearing a bra. If she isn't wearing a bra she's probably not wearing panties either. At the thought of her being naked underneath her robes went flying off her body with invisible hands. Angelique gasped in shock and embarrassment.

"Xipe…what are you-" her sentence was cut off when her body was forced against the ground with Xipe on top of her with his eyes filled with lust. It has been five years since he's had sex and the last time was awful. Immediately he went inside her making her scream at the sudden but sweet invasion. 


	10. Needs Fulfilled

Needs Fulfilled

Xipe pounded inside her with fierce need. To a passerby they would have thought it was rape which it wasn't at all. He can tell by her face she was enjoying this which only made him go faster. The act only lasted five minutes but to them it lasted an hour. Once they hit they're climax Angelique screamed out his name, "Oh, Xipe!" After their wave of pleasure they rested in each other's arms.

"Oh, I love you," said the Princess

"I love you too, Angel," he said with a kiss the suddenly she laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I've just realized everything's green again," said Angelique pointing at the trees. While they were in their mating frenzy the plants began to grow from the ashes at an unnatural rate to a human. As he observed at their 'miracle' a funny thought came into his head. "My God….I know how to save the rain forest. We need to fuck!" As soon as she heard 'rain forest' and 'we need to fuck' in the same sentence she began to laugh uncontrollably. She stopped laughing as he forced his lips against hers. It didn't take long for them to get ready for round two.

#

Christine woke up from a dream that both filled her with joy and concern. In her dream she saw two children, a boy and a girl in a garden. These children were holding hands with Xipe and Angelique meaning they were going to be together. This was a good thing, it was about time they found some happiness but oh if only that was the end of it. There has to be bad along with the good. The loving family was replaced by three children and they were suffering. To make things worse she recognized them: Carrie, Danny, and Noel….oh poor Noel. They were slowly dying but, it looked like Danny was going to be the first to die. Danny was on the ground lifeless while Carrie and Noel looked at her blankly. These girls might look like Carrie and Noel but on the inside….was something monstrous.

Christine looked at Carrie only to cover her mouth from screaming. What Christine saw was the Reagan's children and they were looking at Carrie's unconscious body. If it wasn't for Izabella protecting the Soul they would have over taken Carrie. These children did have a chance to start a life but their lives where snatched from them too soon. Christine once stood out at the front door of an abortion clinic and left in a hurry. She heard them screaming inside but, she never saw what they looked like until now. She could feel the hate, sorrow and _need_ to live.

Just when she thought they would never leave they finally left when Noel came back upstairs. She laid in bed but, didn't sleep the rest of the night.

#

Reagan smiled, finally things were going her way. For one her mother and father were secretly back together and two she was summoned by Noel. Reagan was back in her old room sitting on the bed with her children playing with her old toys. Her smile faded as she heard Kirsty next door screaming in pleasure. Her children stopped playing and looked at their mother like a solider waiting for orders. "Play little one, this is something mama needs to do personally," said Reagan standing up. For us we would have thought by the black leather and crown of thorns that this was Lucifer mocking Jesus but to the children she was the Black Messiah for she saved them from the Hospital.

Reagan left her room then head for Kirsty's. Without even touching the knob the door opened by itself. Her long shadow was cast upon the two lovers but, mostly on Kirsty. As she advanced to the bed she was muttering under her breath, "We're going to get you."

#

Kirsty woke up startled, she thought she heard someone say 'we're going to get you'. Kirsty looked in the dark room for a minute with nothing there in the darkness. "Why did I have to watch _Evil Dead_, it's freakin Christmas," she murmured. Just before her and James had sex they watched Evil Dead together only they were more concerned with kissing each other.

With the feeling subsided she laid back into bed closing her eyes. The moment she closed her eyes she felt something warm on her hand. At first she thought it was James but, he was on the left side of the bed, she was sleeping on the left. Suddenly Kirsty opened her eyes to see Reagan dangerously close to her face gripping her hand painfully. "I'm coming for you Kirsty!" the moment she said that Kirsty was screaming in her sleep.


	11. A New Morning

A New Morning

Xipe and Angelique walked the beach of Paradise at the early sunrise with satisfaction. They went from Emerald Heaven to the pleasure rooms of the Labyrinth, particularly _their _room they shared together before things went sour. In the room they shared they did things they haven't done to each other in awhile but, it wasn't difficult to do. There they did all the positions Kirsty didn't like (which was practically every position minus the missionary). Of course they did need to go back so they couldn't do all the _fun _in one day and family would be wondering where they had gone.

As they were about to enter the Athen house the door already opened for them. It was Christine with a look of worry on her face. Xipe frowned with concern, "What's wrong," he asked her. Usually when Christine was looked worried meant something terrible was about to happen. Once when Carrie turned 10 they were planning on taking her out to eat and then go to the near by theme park but Christine was against the idea. "The place will burn down," she said. As much as he wanted to argue with her they decided to go to a movie that night. Just when they were about to leave the theater the theme park next door was ablaze in an inferno. He remembered seeing people falling off the rides with fire upon them. That could have been Carrie, he thought covering her eyes. Since then he'd never dismiss Christine's predictions as foolish nightmares.

"It's Noel…." Xipe didn't hear the rest, he only ran back into the house to find her and breathed a sigh of relief she was in the kitchen but something wasn't right. She was just standing there with a blank stare on her face. For as long as he's known her Noel never stands still in the same place. As he got closer to her he noticed she was muttering to herself. "Noel," he said kneeling to her side. She didn't respond, only muttering what sounded like jibberish. "Noel….honey?" It was when he put his hands on her shoulders did she respond but, in the most dramatic way. Noel began screaming as if something horrible was staring right back at her.

"Noel, it's ok it's me," he said trying to calm her down. The screaming woke the whole house and kicked in Angelique's motherly instincts. When Angelique came to calm her down all of a sudden she was silent. Noel looked around the room feeling uncomfortable that everyone was looking at her. "What did I do?" she said innocently. Noel didn't know how she got in the kitchen but, she did know the last thing she remembered was going back to bed but, then they wouldn't believe her. Who believes a child anyway?

"You were screaming like the banshee from hell," said a tired Frank from the kitchen doorway. Xipe snarled at him, "Don't curse around my child."

"Hey you're from there, Pinhead," said Frank. Before Xipe could say anything negative back Angelique questioned Noel. "Why were you screaming?"

"I was screaming?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, at first I went to bed then suddenly I was here," before Angelique could question her further Danny asked, "Where Carrie?" Once Danny asked that question Xipe and Angelique noticed Carrie wasn't downstairs with the rest of the family. Noel's screams were enough to wake a village and hearing a person scream makes you wonder were it was coming from. In the first days as a Cenobite he did that quite often until he got used to it. Suddenly Xipe ran upstairs to a still sleeping Carrie. Something wasn't right, no body sleeps through a scream like that not even the dead.

Calmly he went over to her bed. There was no reason to panic at least Carrie was still in bed. He sat next to her gently shaking her to wake up. Panic began to filling his insides. Xipe might only visit her on the weekends but he knew her long enough to know she wasn't a deep sleeper. "Carrie….Carrie wake up," no answer, with fear taking over him he laid his ear to her chest to hear if there was a heartbeat. He relaxed only a little to hear she was still alive.

_"I'm alive dad,_" said Carrie, making him sit up thinking she was awake but she wasn't. "_I'm afraid, dad I'm not going to get up any time soon."_


	12. The Horrors to Come

The Horrors to Come

"Why can't you wake up, Carrie?" he asked, feeling that whatever was making her sleep wasn't good at all. Something was happening and it all started with a ring, his wife's ring. _It happened before when I was six, shortly after the cleaning of the Overlook. Christine and I saw lights coming from the building._ "What's going on?" asked Frank concerned as he saw her limp body in her father's arms. Xipe looked at Frank with a sneer, "This is none of your business!"

_Yes, dad it is his business, he's been the one taking care of me for most of my life so he has the right to know! _Xipe was hurt by her words but, it was true. Frank was the reason why she was still alive and besides the Overlook a firm awakening of how precious his daughter was. With a sigh of defeat he informed the enemy, "She says something like this happened before."

"It did….when?" he asked. _He wouldn't have known it at the time. I was asleep when it happened. Anyway the building I'm talking about was an abortion clinic._ "She's talking about the lights coming out of an abortion clinic." _I remember telling Christine to go get Frank and I went inside alone. That's how I found them_. Xipe didn't have to ask who them was. So that was how Reagan found her brood, he thought. "She remembers telling Christine to go find you and that's were she found them."

"Oh God," at first Xipe didn't know were the voice of despair came from only to find out it came from Frank. Xipe stared at him in amazement on how pale Cotton's face was, he had seen terror on his face countless times without any flesh and this never bothered him. Seeing the expression on Frank's face with fear filled him with dread. "Frank….do you know something about Carrie?" It took Frank a moment to speak. When Frank finally found his voice it sounded weak.

"I've never thought of it until now. I've always tried to forget it and I hoped that this wouldn't happen again." Xipe laid his daughter back into the bed gently and came over to Frank, determined to know what it was. "What are you talking about that you hoped won't happen again?" It took Frank several painful seconds to answer. The answer he got was astonishing. "She was part of The Event."

#

While Xipe and Frank were upstairs with Carrie with the horrible news of 'The Event' downstairs with William and Noel the horrors were beginning to take place. It all happened while they were watching _The Little Mermaid_ when she heard a voice calling her. _Noel…..Noel,_ She looked over her shoulder to find no one was there. Noel shook it off as just her over active imagination until the voice called her again. "Did you hear that?" she asked, hoping it was all in her head. William looked at her funny, _I didn't hear anything._

By William's answer she was some-what relaxed. Noel knew William was 'special' that if he heard anything he would tell her. Even though William said he didn't hear anything she was still scared. The voice calling her was mean but, something wasn't right about it. Noel scooted even closer to Will holding him tight like a teddy bear. Will looked down at the girl puzzled by her tenderness but, then relaxed hugging her back. Usually when a kid got this close to him he'd change into his true form and they would run from the terror they were holding.

Will began stroking her hair, he liked how soft it felt. He looked down at Noel. You're going to be a very beautiful girl when you get older, he thought being careful Noel didn't hear him think it. For a brief second he closed his eyes then the next he was no longer in the living room with Noel hugging him tightly. He was in an unknown place where it was extremely cold, covered in ice. Strangely there was life in this cold igloo. In the middle was a tree with pink petal falling from its branches. Beside the tree was a pond frozen solid until one of the petals fell on the ice were it melted quickly as a hand reached out to grab the wandering petal.

The hand was perfect and pale, that hand belonged to an angel. The hand followed by an arm, shoulder then eventually the head along with the rest of the body. The body was unspeakably beautiful, it was a female with blond hair and hazel years that glistened almost like gold. What made her body even more beautiful was her bare perfection. "Hello, William," she said, her voice like a song. Her face, her voice, and her naked beauty immediately he wanted to pin her down and ravish her. In the Labyrinth it was hard to find a companion to be with and finding a sexual partner was one of them. With a face like his it would be like sleeping with a faceless nightmare.

She was coming closer to him making Will step back. Something wasn't right. "Why are you backing away from me? Don't you know who I am?"

_Who are you?_ He asked, feeling afraid and aroused at the same time. Funny, the hideous Chatterer fears a beautiful Goddess. His back was against the wall with no where to run. The mystery woman put her hand on his leather sewn chest then another. "You should know me," she said seductively as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was about to hold her with his hand about to wander to cup her ass his hands went let go of her body when she said, "I'm Noel."

#

The voice called her again, stronger this time. "Will," she said trying to shake him awake. Noel almost screamed as a hand was put on her shoulder only to calm when she saw it was Linda. "Don't you want to play, Noel?" she asked sweetly. Only the sweetness had a sour aftertaste. "I…I didn't mean…." Noel didn't have time to explain as Linda took hold of her hand and lead her away from her protector and future lover. "I want to show you something," said Linda as she lead Noel into the darkness of 'Linda's' world.

#

Christine was with Fern and Danny playing a violent video game. Fern was teasing Danny how Fern was actually an old man. "If you count my years when I was Tom Riddle I would actually be in my 80's or older, so I'm actually allowed to play Resident Evil," he bragged. Danny argued back, "Well, I'm half a Cenobite so I need to get use to seeing this type of scary stuff when I get older." Christine was about to say something about Resident Evil being nothing like the Labyrinth until she felt something sinister upstairs in the living room.

"Do you feel that?" she whispered, looking up at the ceiling. The boys stopped playing their game to look up at the ceiling. Yes, they also could feel it. With Danny he see the black smoke seeping in through the ceiling and could feel the hateful cold with it. Fern stood up looking at the ceiling with concern. He was use to being around evil presences, his father had that air that made others go made with fear if they saw him in person. An evil presence didn't actually it wanted to do harm, most of the time it just wanted to pass by. The presence upstairs had an agenda and it wanted to harm.

"We need to go upstairs," said Fern as he put the game on pause and went upstairs with the other two at his heels. By the time they were out of the basement they heard Noel scream for a second then went silent really quickly.

#

Angelique dropped her mug as Noel screamed once more only this time it lasted for a second then it was quiet. She went to were Noel suddenly screamed only to find her laying on the ground outside motionless. "Noel!" Angelique screamed as she ran to the motionless body. Noel was breathing but, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wake up. "Noel!" she screamed, shaking her frantically. "Noel please wake up!"


	13. Possesed

Possessed

Noel was in the dark, she could hear someone calling her name. It sounded like mommy. As Noel was calling out for mommy her name was called again. Only this time it sounded like a hiss. _Noel, _it said making her silent. She went in circles trying to find were the voices were coming from when in reality they were coming from everywhere. Fear piercing her very marrow Noel cried out, "Mommy, I want to go home!"

"Oh you silly girl, you are home," said the voice behind her. Slowly Noel turned to the speaker, afraid with what she might see. The owner of the voice looked strangely like mommy only she looked…scary. The woman was dressed all in black making her almost blend in with the darkness and her face pale as the snow. She looked like the perfect image of death. "Mommy?" asked Noel, her voice trembling. She knew mommy was a 'Cenobite' meaning they looked different. The only problem with that is mommy was 'spared' whatever that meant. So deep down Noel knew this wasn't her.

The woman knelt down to Noel's height smiling. Her smile looked more like she was baring her teeth. "No….I'm not mommy," she said her voice sinister. Noel wanted to run but the woman grabbed her by the face, she screamed in pain as her fingers sank deeper into her skin. The last thing she heard before the woman took over her was the sound of her evil laughter

#

Reagan laughed in triumph. Finally at last, things were going her way. First her father and mother reawakened the love that was lost. Now she was going to fix other things. Personally she would love to kill the little brat she was possessing but as of now she was going to serve her purpose. It was easy to posses the girl like putting on a glove. Once she fully took over Noel she slowly opened up her eyes just in time to see her mother sigh in relief.

"Oh Noel, are you OK," asked her mother, concern in her eyes. With Reagan's control Noel's body sat up forcing a smile. "I'm fine mommy. I've just…fainted," she said trying to make her voice sound like Noel's. Angelique stared at her for a moment. Something wasn't right here, Noel sounded funny.

"Can I have something to drink….I'm thirsty," said Noel, indeed operating a body was quit a chore. Her mouth was dryer then a desert. Angelique picked her up, "Alright honey, I'll get you something to drink," and kissed her drink. As Angelique was making her way into the house, Noel's eyes went black as the abyss.

#

"What happened? What happened?" asked Danny, Fern and Christine in unison. Angelique waved her hand to give her some room and put Noel on the table. While Angelique was pouring the milk all three of the children briefly glanced at Noel only to turn away quickly in fear of being noticed. All three of them knew the little girl on the table wasn't Noel. Christine can feel it, Danny can see it, and Fern without a doubt knew that the imposter was Reagan.

All three kids were in the living room whispering to each other. "I knew she shouldn't have come," said Christine, briefly looking over the couch. Both parents were attending to her needs. She saw Noel drank that milk down in gulp and asked for another.

"What did you see?" asked Fern, both boys stared at her with interest as to the why. Christine took a breath, she told them about the dream and the night before. Once Christine was finished with her story Danny was the first to respond, "Why didn't you warn us?"

"I tried warning Carrie and the rest of you but, you guys seemed to having such a good time I thought it was only a dream. Sometimes that does happen, the future isn't absolute."

"Well, apparently this one came true," said Danny briefly glancing only to find his parents and Noel were no longer in the kitchen. "Hey….were did they go?"

"Mom and Dad are up there tending to my Soul," said Reagan from behind making them jump back in fear. The monster in Noel's body smiled at them. It was the smile only the devil would love. It faltered when she read all of their minds at once. She growled, "You better not tell them or I'll make you regret it." As soon as she said this her 'children' started crawl out hidden places in the dark. They didn't crawl to the living, frightened children but by seeing the hunger in the unborn they could tell she was not lying.

Reagan could hear the fear in their heads. "Good, now keep it that way." With a wave of her hand they disappeared. As she was about to leave she could see they were looking at something, whatever it was it was taller then the little body she was in. "What is it you're looking at?" she snarled. The answer came behind her.

"Go and play kids, Reagan and I need to talk alone," said Leviathan, he didn't look pleased.


	14. The Argument

The Argument

The imposter looked up at Leviathan with fear in her eyes. Reagan usually fears nothing, not even her father. "We need to talk Reagan and I prefer talking to the real you," he said, turning his back on her. When he turned away the living room changed into dark private chambers where hardly anyone (not even his Cenobites) had the pleasure of seeing. Once the Demon God sat on his throne of Flesh Reagan felt herself being pulled by force out of Noel's body. She was out in the open in her true form.

It was silence, the only sound that could be heard was Noel crying softly in the corner of the room. She was beyond terrified. "Remember what I told you about not harming the innocent?" asked Leviathan, his face was calm while Reagan's looked nervous. "Yes….I remember but she-" Leviathan held up his hand to silence her. He knew what she was going to say.

"I know about Noel and the ill feeling you have towards her. I know she's not your sister but that doesn't mean you have to posses her."

"Why not?" she said, venomously, "she's not of my blood!" What is she meaning, thought Noel. Whatever the devil woman meant she didn't want to know. All she wanted was to be with her mommy and daddy who will chase away the bad things and all would be well. That was the way her childish mind thought at least. Without warning she saw Leviathan appear close to Reagan's face, his eyes glowing red with anger. "Just because she's Kirsty's doesn't mean you can hurt her or worse kill her," he said calmly, stroking her hair then suddenly taking a firm hold of it.

"However…..I'll let you do this for two reasons. One, don't ever and I mean ever threaten my son again or any of the other children. Two, don't leave any marks on her body. You can have possession of it but not harm it in anyway." Reagan looked at her Lord in puzzlement, clearly there was something behind it.

"Why?"

"I want you to give Kirsty as much hell as possible. She had plenty of chances to join us yet she sneaks out of it through bargaining." Leviathan's red eyes turned from Reagan to the frightened Noel in the corner. It was only a brief glance but it was enough to make her cover her eyes for only a second. Just like any other child watching a movie she couldn't help but peak through her little fingers. She saw him whispering something into the devil's ear. Reagan didn't looked pleased but, it would do. Once they were done talking both of them turned to her direction where Noel pressed her back against the wall with terror greater then any horror movie.

"Don't be afraid, Noel no harm will come to you," said Leviathan coming towards her. Her instincts told her to run but her reasoning said it was no use, there was no way out of this. Noel looked up at Leviathan who looked seventy feet tall as death. With only a touch of his finger against her face she went unconscious again.

Once the girl was knocked out cold Leviathan picked up the girl's soul bridle style. Reagan stared at it in envious awe. Noel's soul wasn't of a child but a full grow woman. Her bare body was like that of lady Venus. As Reagan was about to re-possess the body of Noel she couldn't help but ask, "Where are you taking her?" Leviathan looked at her by saying simply, "The Dream Forest, I want her to see the good of my Labyrinth. Hardly anyone gets to see the place were your Spirit use to live." Reagan wanted to say something spiteful then she held her tongue. Once Reagan was in Noel's body the secret chamber was back into an ordinary living room.

#

Xipe Totec was outside staring at the setting sun only to think about the events happening these past two days. Leviathan could hear the troubled voice in his head, oh how even the great Leviathan had to have such troubles similar to his. Leviathan put a hand on his shoulder where Xipe immediately silenced his thoughts. "You don't have to hide things from me, Elliot. I know what's on you're mind."

"My name isn't Elliot anymore, my Lord."

"Well, I prefer calling you by your human name then whatever name I gave you in the past. Besides I have the feeling your going to be re-named soon." Xipe looked at his God with surprise, usually Cenobites get re-named once but never twice. "Why is that, my Lord?"

Leviathan only smiled, "You'll find out later but, I'm not here to tell you that. I'm here to give you my blessing."

"For what?"

"Why to marry my adopted child, Angelique."


End file.
